Altered Reality V
Vancouver, British Columbia | typen=2 | type1=Fire | type2=Insanity |lastevent=Insane Asylum |nextevent=Homecoming (2010) |lastevent2=Redemption (2010) |nextevent2=Homecoming (2010) |lasteventAR=Altered Reality IV |nexteventAR=Altered Reality VI }} Altered Reality V (also abbreviated AR5 or ARV) will be the fifth annual professional e-wrestling Altered Reality pay-per-view produced by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), presented by its Insanity and Inferno brands. The event is scheduled to take place during the 16.5 cycle at BC Place Stadium in Vancouver, British Columbia. The official theme song of the event will be "Land of Confusion" by Disturbed. Background The Lords of Pain Wrestling pay-per-view will feature an unknown number of professional e-wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from feuds, plots and storylines. Wrestlers are portrayed as either villains or fan favorites as they follow a series of events which built tension, culminating in a wrestling match or series of matches. After winning the LPW World Heavyweight Championship in a DeathCube Match at Body Count, Hatchet Ryda was, for the second straight show, pinned by Andy Savana, pinning him an Eeny Meeny Miny Moe Six-Man Tag Team match. The next show, he Hatchet Ryda retained the World Heavyweight Championship in a Carnival Brawl against Blackwell. Then at LPW Insanity LIVE from Atlantic City, in a major twist of events, the Watchmen shocked the world by winning the newly vacated LPW Undisputed Tag Team Championship, defeating the Savana and Ryda before their World Heavyweight Championship bout at Epic. In the end of one epic feud, Hatchet Ryda retained the LPW World Heavyweight Championship and won back his bitch Jessica in a ladder match against Andy Savana at Epic. At Insanity LIVE from San Juan, With the odds stacked against both men, cYnical finally regained the World Heavyweight Champion after defeating Hatchet Ryda in a spectacular match after hitting the cYntrifical Force. At LPW Insanity LIVE from New Orleans, Playing the hometown hero, cYnical once again thwarted Little Red's plans, successfully defending the World Heavyweight Championship by defeating NPD in a Memory Lane match that saw former cYn enemies "Sick" Nick and Bloodrose interfere. But in the shocking conclusion, Jaro returned to LPW using the Owner's Cup as his ticket for a title match. But n epic match ended on a bad note, as the cYnical vs Jaro finished with the interference from X and Andy Savana, which was turnedinto an all out brawl. This made Little Red furious, putting the four men in a Fatal 4-Way match for the World Heavyweight Championship at Insane Asylum. At Sacrament, Mass Chaos became the first man to defend the LPW International Heavyweight Championship not once, but twice; defeating Styxx and White Falcon. After Chaos' accomplishment, Inferno GM D. Hammond Samuels announced that the new Number One Contender would be The Illuminati's monstrous Krimson Mask. The two were scheduled to face each other at Capital Punishment, however Styxx defeated Chaos to win the championship at Inferno 15.3 and a triple threat match was booked with Chaos' rematch clause and Krimson Mask's #1 contendership facing the champion Styxx for the title, where Styxx won. At Inferno 13.2 and 13.3, the previous two Infernos, Eddie B. had attacked Styxx. New General Manager Drew Michaels announced a match at Redemption. Matches External links Category:Events Altered Reality 5